


Fall Guy

by marysutherland



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, M/M, Reichenbach Falls, wet!lestrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 06:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about waterfalls was they just kept on going, Lestrade thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).



> Written for [Wet!Lestrade festival](http://blooms84.livejournal.com/54134.html).

The thing about waterfalls was they just kept on going, Lestrade thought. Relentless water pounding down onto the rocks – meltwater from the winter's snow, the Swiss police said. The wind was blowing the spray over him, dampening his coat and his hair, slowly chilling him. He could feel the tiny drops on his face as well: maybe it would help hide his tears.

Nothing for him to do: he'd just get in the way of the searchers if he tried to help. They were the ones who knew where the Aar river might have taken a body, two bodies. They hadn't found Sherlock _or_ Moriarty yet, which meant... nothing. You couldn't survive these falls; even if Sherlock hadn't been killed by the drop, he'd have been swept away and drowned. If he was alive, if somebody had found him, he'd have heard by now.

It'd hurt, of course, but it'd be over quickly. Supposed to have your life flash past when you drowned: had Sherlock thought of _him_ in those moments, the years they'd had together? Probably not. Lestrade moved back on the rock a bit. Didn't do to get too close. He'd go back to the hotel soon, dry himself off, be practical. Difficult, though, because he might know Sherlock was dead, but he still found it hard to believe.

 

 

 


End file.
